If Only We Knew
by Good'n'Broken123
Summary: Nick and Miley have been friends forever. What will happen once they find out what everyones already known. Character's aren't famous.Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Author- So this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it(;**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Meeting**

Miley sweetie its not nice to pull peoples hair. Said Miley's mother Tish. Oh, don't worry about it he's fine. Said the little boy's, who got his hair pulled, mother Denise. Haha, she probably just thinks he's a cutie. Said tish as the kids ran back to the playground. Hi, im tish by the way, and that lil' fireball is my daughter Miley. Laughed Tish. Im Denise that quiet little boy there is my son Nick.

The two mothers talked for hours as the kids played on the playground. The sun slowly started to set.

The mothers exchanged numbers, aand then turned to their kids.

Miley, come on sweetpea its time to head on home. Hollered Tish. Same goes for you Nick. Called Denise.

During the time that the mothers had talked they'd come to realize that they had plenty in common. In fact it was like they were twins separated at birth. They were both the same age and they'd found out that Miley and Nick were only a few months apart. Nick was a little over a year old, and Miley would be turning one in a week.

Miley pouted and said the word she knew best. No. The two mothers laughed at her face, then turned to Nick. He was looking around a little confused he then said,, No. In the same manner as Miley. This made the mothers go over board with laughter that their eyes started watering up. Soon the children reluctantly part sides and headed their separate ways.

The mothers had called each other everyday for the next week, just to chat and keep in touch. Soon Miley birthday had come around and she was having a little back yard party.

Miley! Look whose here darlin'. said Tish to the little girl running around with fivr or six other kids. She whipped her head towards her mother and soon saw what her mother meant. Miley immediately sprinted with all her might in her mothers direction, giggling with each step. Nick on the other hand had his feet planted firmly in one spot, smiling at the blue eyed child running towards him. Miley reached Nick and wrapped her tiny little arms around him. He laughed and squeezed back just as hard as miley. When they parted she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards they group of children running around the Stewarts backyard in the chilly November afternoon.

After that day Miley and Nick were inseparable, and so were their parents. The mothers spent every second together, chatting and enjoying each others company. The Fathers camped, fished, and spent every second talking about sports with each other.

Yes the Jonas and Stewart families became quite close.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author- See what happens in a few years with Miley and Nick's friendship, and there families friendship. Review it you liked it, review if you hated it, haha let's just say review(; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author- So this is the 2nd**** chapter and I'd just like to say thank you to niley4eva2012 and to Jamie tyrex for reviewing(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot**

**________________________________________________**

**First Day**

It was August 12th, Nick and Miley's first day of kindergarten. Tish and Denise had carpooled together to the kids new elementary school. "Nick, are you scared?" Miley asked cheerfully. "No, are you?" answered Nick. "Na-uh, I never scared." said Miley very matter-o-factly. "That not true and you know it. What about that one time when we watchded that movie Halloween?" teased Nick. "I was not scared! The tv was to bright so I had ta cover my eyes!" Miley shouted back. "Lies! Liar, liar hair on fire!" Nick yelled. "Well your just a…a…Big fat meany face!" Screamed Miley.

Miley and Nick constantly bickered like this. They were very close but loved to tease each other.

"Well your hair looks like a poodle." Nick said with a small smirk on his face. Miley started to sniffle, trying to hold back tears. "Mi Mi are you crying?" questioned Nick as he used his nickname for her. Concern was heavy in his little voice. "No." Miley said bluntly while whipping her eyes. "Mi Mi, I sorry. I didn't mean to." Nick cooed scooting as close as the seatbelt would allow him to. He wrapped his little arms around her. "I sorry. Your hair is the most prettiest hair I ever seen." Cooed Nick. Miley sniffled and said "Really?" as a smile spread across her face lighting it up. Nick nodded enthusiastically and Miley pulled him into a big hug.

Tish and Denise knew better than to get involved with the children's little fights because they always ended in the two making up.

"Okay kids we're here!" Said Denise and Tish at the same time.

**After the mushy gushy "oh my babies first day" thing.**

Nick and Miley had luck on there side because they had the same teacher and they got sat right next to each other. It was now recess and Nick got pulled onto the field by the boys and Miley got pulled to the playground by the girls. Miley was on the swings trying to get as high as she could. She closed her eyes and loved the way the wind felt.

Nick on the other had was talking with a few of the boys. He scanned the playground for Miley and found her on the swings with her eyes closed and that bright smile on her face. He smiled and joined back into the conversation about whether they should play kickball or football.

**Kids are being walked to the parent pick up area.**

"Mi Mi, do you see mommies?" asked Nick as he scanned the parking lot. "Over there Nick!" squealed Miley as she grabbed Nicks hand and ran towards Denise and Tish, Who were waiting with open arms.

**________________________________________________**

**Author- Miley and Nick are so cute huh? I'm even excited for the next chapter(:**

**Review if you loved it, Review if you hated it, Review!(;**

**Oh, and I think I'm going to start having a thinker type of question at the ends of each chapter so here it is…**

**Have you ever had a friend you just could not be mean to even if they walked all over you and used you? If so please tell me how you dealt with them(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author- Before the story I'd briefly like to thank those who were generous enough to review, niley4eva2012, and mileyluver4life. You guys are amazing. Also I'd like to say sorry I didn't realize how short the chapter's have been until I looked at the updates so I'll make this one longer(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**________________________________________________**

**Mileys POV**

August 14th fist day of junior high, oh joy 7th grade is always the best…not! I'm restarting on the bottom of the food chain, I haven't been in that category for 6 years and even then I didn't realize it. Luckily I've got my best friend Nick with me, that calms me down a little, but then the thought that I most likely won't have all my classes with him terrifies me. Joe, Nick's older brother goes there though, he's a 8th grader this year so if I get lost I just need to look for that goofball Joe. Demi is standing right next to me looking just as nervous. She got dropped off at my house to get ready since I'm giving her a ride. I've known her since kindergarten, we met the first day on the swings and just cliqued. Been best friends ever since, she is hilarious but when we were put together, man you'd better watch out. Demi, Nick, Joe, and I were all best friends, of course we had our other close friends like Emily Osment, Sterling Knight, Mitchell Musso, Selena Gomez, Lucas Till, and Taylor Lautner. We were all pretty close.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Demi a little scared. "Miles you look amazing, a little scared but amazing. You've got nothing to worry about, I'll be there and so will Nick." said Demi reassuringly. "Yeah, your totally right." I said more convincing myself than her. I was wearing jean shorts with a gray shirt and black and white converse, simple and not so "oh I spent hours getting ready" look. I had my hair a little curly but not to much. Demi looked fabulous as always in gray skinny jeans a loose white shirt and white vans with her hair curly. We were ready physically but defiantly not emotionally.

"Miley! Come on honey, we still gotta pick up Nick and Joe!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Are you ready Dems?" I asked "As ready as I'll ever be, lets just tackle this and walk tall today." Demi said with the confidence only Demi could have at a time like this. "Your right." I nodded. We grabbed our bags and headed for the car.

We pulled up to the curb in front of Nick and Joe's house, they were waiting on the front porch. They hopped into the backseat and we were off. I turned around and looked at Nick with my "holy crap, I'm in no way ready for this!" look. Nick being the best guy in the world gave me his "I'll be there for you" smile. Most people think it's so weird how close we are, actually they always think we're together. Which is so creepy to me because he's like my twin brother, and plus I've never even had a boyfriend yet. Better yet, I've never even kissed a boy, so it makes no sense to me. We've kinda gotten used to people making fun of us or acting like it was meant to be. It's just a little strange.

"Alrighty kids, we're here!" My mom said a little too excited. "Thanks Mom" everyone sighed in unison. We all stepped onto the sidewalk as my mom pulled away. We all sighed except for Joe of course. He walked over to his friends while we took our first steps onto the campus. All the seventh graders had to report to the gym to get our schedules. As we were walking to the gym my hands were shaking like maraca. Nick reached over and grabbed one of my hands, "It's alright Mi Mi, I'm here for you." Whispered Nick and I immediately stopped shaking. We let go of each others hands as we walked in to the gym, we met up with everyone else. I was glad that Selena felt the same way as me, we understood how each other felt and it helped a lot. As soon as we got our schedules we walked into the main building, this was it…junior high.


	4. Chapter 4

Author- Holy cow guys I'm sooooo sorry, everything's been hectic but I have this next week off so I'm going to try to update at least once every two days guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are amazing(; Once again, so sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

_____________________________________________________________

Miley's P.O.V

**So today was gonna be so difficult, I have four out of seven classes with Nick. Not nearly enough if you ask me. I have two classes with Selena, Mitchell, and Em, four with Demi, one with Lucas and Taylor, and sadly none with Sterling. **

**Right now Demi, Selena, and I are walking to first hour which is dance thank god. I'm no pro but I got moves, I don't mean to toot my own horn but, toot-toot. We walked into the dance room and sat up against the mirror. Mrs. Little came in and did role and the basics. You know rules and what to wear to class and everything.**

"**Mrs. Little seems really cool!" Demi said after we were free to talk till the bell rang. "I know huh!?!?" Selena and I said in unison. I jumped when the bell started ringing. Of course Demi and Selena got a kick outta this and couldn't stop laughing. **

**My second hour is social studies, which I have with Nick. I felt someone bump my shoulder so I looked over and there was Nick with a big goober smile on. I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you smilin' at you dork?" I said with a smile growing on my face. "I knew it would work!" Nick said with a smirk on his face. "What would work? You aren't makin' sense dork." My smile was 100% by now. "Well, when I was walking over here you weren't smiling, so of course I had to change that, and it worked!" He said like he was some kind of genius. "Oh my gosh Nick you are so weird!" I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. "You know you love me though!" He said with a smirk on his face.**

**Nick and I got seated next to each other in all of or classes we had together, I would think we have four leaf clovers tattooed on our butts.**

**Nick, Joe, Demi, and I were outside waiting for my mom when Trent Clark, on of the popular kids, came over and handed us each a colorful piece of paper.**

"**Umm, What's this?" I asked, confused as to why he was handing papers out. **

"**Party invitations, duh!" He said**

"**It's the first day of school and your already throwing a party?" Asked Nick like Trent was out of his mind.**

"**Of course, everyone's coming. I gotta keep my reputation up." Trent said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Just then my mom pulled up and we hopped in. "Hey guys, how was your day?" My mom asked**

**All she was a bunch of 'alright's'**

"**Hey mom, there is a party tomorrow night, can I go?"**

**After a series of questions from her I finally got a yes. Thank the lord, if everyone was going I didn't wanna miss out.**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Oh boy, Trent Clark + Party = Wild.

Even for a seventh grader he through some pretty wild parties. Of course Miley wanted to go, so I would be there. I love how people mistake our friendship for a relationship, I mean come on people we've never even kissed the opposite sex.

We are basically brother and sister, it just makes me and Miley laugh now.

**Hour before the party**

So Joe and I are sitting in my room talking about what we think the party will be like tonight. When my phone rings. "It's Mom." I say to Joe before answering.

"Nick! Guess what!" My Mom said practically screaming.

"I don't know Mom, but I can guess that I'm gonna need a doctor to take a look at my ear drum now." I said with a smile on my face, my Mom and I always teased each other.

"Oh quit whining, you big baby! We are moving to the house right in between the Stewart's and the Lovato's!" She screamed, I'm guessing she's excited to be moving in between her best friends. But she had no idea that Joe and I were bouncing around the room, like sixteen bouncy balls being thrown against a wall at the same time.

I couldn't wait to tell Miley.

_____________________________________________________________

**Author- Stay tuned to see what's going to happen at the party(:**

**Review, review, and what was that again??? OH yeah, REVIEW please:D Thank you guys so much(;**


	5. Chapter 5

Author- So holy crap my little brother has swine flu!

On a side note Niley action in this chapter! How you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot.

_____________________________________________________________

Miley's P.O.V

**30 minutes till the party, Demi and I are overly excited! We're doing the finishing touches on our hair and make-up.**

Demi looks so darn cute in her yellow shirt, decorated whit vest, black jeans, and black vans.**( Like the outfit she wore on tour) **She had her hair wavy.

I on the other hand was in jean bermuda shorts, a blue shirt lined with yellow, a white undershirt, and yellow converse.**( Like the one in the pictures of her and Minney Mouse) **Instead of curly hair, mine was straight.

We are on our way out the door of Demi's house for the party and we are jumping up and down with excitement. We were meeting Nick and Joe there. Demi's Mom was driving us and we were about 10 minutes away when "S.O.S" by Rihanna came on the radio. Demi's Mom turned the volume all the way up and we could feel the bass shake the car as we sang our loudest along with it. We pulled up with the car bumping "Sexy back" and laughing as we hopped out.

We walked in immediately spotting Joe and Nick getting drinks in the kitchen.

"Hahaha, that was so funny Demi! Oh, hey guys! Where is everyone else?" I finally asked after getting control of my laughter.

"Hey! Oh, parties in the basement we were just grabbing the drinks for Trent." Nick explained

"Oh! Oh no!" Screamed Joe out of no where

He was about to drop a two-liter of soda right onto the tile floor of the kitchen. Thankfully Nick caught it right before it hit the ground.

"Haha" Nick gloated "It's ma cat-like reflexes."

"Oh please! Everyone knows I'm faster than you!" Joe cockily added

"Oh sure! Butterfingers!" Nick shot back while Demi and I snickered.

"Okay you guys ready to head downstairs?" Demi asked, obviously tired of waiting to party.

"Oh, right! The party." I said as we all headed for the basement.

We reached the party to see flashing lights and kids already dancing on the dance floor. All I could think was, whoa Trent really knows how to throw a party.

We helped Joe and Nick set down the drinks on the same table as all the snacks. I only knew a few people there so I didn't immediately jump in and start dancing. Besides everyone was dancing super dirty, and I didn't know if I was comfortable with that yet.

"Miley, lets go dance!" Shouted Demi.

"But everyones dancing really dirty and I don't know anyone well enough." I explained a little shy.

"Your right." Exclaimed Demi and little bummed but understanding.

"Oh! I have an idea, what about Joe and Nick?" Demi said overly excited.

"Uhmm, alright I guess…But only if they agree!" I told Demi.

She whispered in Joe and Nick's ears what her idea was and they agreed. I mean who would wanna stand on the sidelines of the dance floor all night.

Demi grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, boy was Demi a good dancer. She was shakin' it all up on Joe and by his face he loved it.

I looked over at Nick giving him an 'Are you sure?' look. He nodded telling my he was fine with it. So I grabbed him hand and ran out there with a big smile on my face.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Miley grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. I was kinda excited, not because I'm a creep but because it was gonna be fun. I mean Miley is an awesome dancer and they are playing some great songs.

Miley had the biggest smile on her face, which of course I had to smile after that. She was a really good dancer though, not only in the dirty way but she takes dance classes.

I couldn't help but smile as she rubbed up on me, what can I say I'm a guy.

Plus Demi was getting into it with Joe, and of course he was livin' it up.

It seemed like Miley and Demi were now having a completion on who could be the dirtiest.

Demi shook her butt right into Joe's private area, I couldn't help but laugh at Joe's face. All of a sudden I felt Miley grab my hands and put them on her hips as she grinded against me. Miley and I just giggled as Demi bent over and shook her but again. Miley looked shocked and then smirked at her. She turned around so that she was now facing me.

"You ready Nick?" Is all she said to me before she placed one of her legs in between my legs and the other on the other side of my left leg. She put one hand in the air and the other around my neck and rocked back and forth as I placed my hands on her hips.

Demi just laughed and said "Fine, you win!" As she repeated Miley's moves on Joe.

I was looking down at mine and Miley's legs, she was basically dry humping me! I secretly loved it and I know Miley did too. I looked up and we meet eyes. We both smiled at each other and just stared at each other until the song ended.

That's when the lights turned on and the music was turned down really low.

"Alright guys! Time to play 7 minutes in heaven!" Shouted Trent.

Oh boy this should be interesting.

_____________________________________________________________

**Author- Haha it got pretty heated huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter(: By the way I only got 2 reviews for the last story, I love the 2 who did review but I would defiantly enjoy more(: I won't upload till I get an amount were I feel content, so please review because I do love writing and there are some who love to read what I do write so please review! **


End file.
